


Torchwood; Janto - Author's note - Wattpad

by miso_soup_27



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_soup_27/pseuds/miso_soup_27
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Torchwood; Janto - Author's note - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Author's note 

  
  
177  


  
4  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Author%27s+note+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Author%27s+note%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Author%27s%20note&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Author%27s%20note%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Author%27s+note+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Author%27s+note%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Author%27s%20note&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Author%27s%20note%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Most of these characters are not my creation, they are from Torchwood. At some points I reference events from the TV series but as far as I'm aware the rest of the ideas are original.**
    
    
                              
    
    **If you want me to try and add anything please ask!**
    
    
                              
    
    **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Author%27s+note+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Author%27s+note%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Author%27s%20note&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Author%27s%20note%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862060250-torchwood-janto-author%2527s-note%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	2. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 1 

  
  
184  


  
7  


  
  
4  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%201&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%201&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
      
      
    **Jack's POV**  
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    I bolt upright and immediately look to my left to make sure he's still here. Only when I see him sleeping, curled around me, I can reassure myself he's alive. 
    
    
                              
    
    Yet another nightmare where I'm holding his body. I see it far too often and what scares me is I don't know when it will happen. I know it's inevitable, every lover I've ever had died before their time, except for one but I try and block him from my mind.
    
    
                              
    
    I'm brought back to reality as Ianto murmurs sleepily.  Leaning over, I kiss him gently on the forehead. He stirs but doesn't wake so I slide out of bed and wander through to the kitchen to try my best to make Ianto worthy coffee.
    
    
                              
    
    Waiting for the coffee to brew, I sink down at the table with my head in my hands, the epitome of despair, to slip back into my thoughts. After the 456 and Thames house and holding him in my arms, I'd lost all hope. Ianto died in my arms and that was the time I wished I could die too. I didn't want a life without him. That was the time I lay down next to his lifeless body and wanted my eternity of life to be over.
    
    
                              
    
    The machine pings, signalling that the coffee is ready and breaking me from my thoughts. Moving over to collect it and finally wake up Ianto, movement catches my eye. Glancing over, I see Ianto standing in the doorway, relief flooding his face. 
    
    
                              
    
    "What's wrong?" I ask. "What happened?"
    
    
                              
    
    He moves towards me and wraps his arms so tight around me I think he might never let go.
    
    
                              
    
    "I thought you'd gone" he whispered. "I thought you'd left me for good."
    
    
                              
    
    I move away and stare at Ianto in shock. I never realised he cared about me enough to panic when he wakes up alone. I hold him tightly and reply;
    
    
                              
    
    "I would never leave you. Not in a million years."
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%201&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	3. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 2 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 2 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 2 

  
  
144  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%202&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%202&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Ianto's POV**
    
    
                              
    
    I roll over expecting to be blocked by Jack's heavy warmth but all I find is a cold empty space where he should be. It takes me a couple of minutes to register the lack of noise in the room and when I realise it's just me, I jump up frantically pulling on clothing I find lying on the floor before I go and search the flat. The whole situation feels too familiar so I'm praying that I'm stuck in my head. Stuck in the same old dream.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jack?" I call as I wander out of the bedroom into the hallway. I check all of his favourite haunts and my heart sinks when I see he's not shaving in the bathroom, the one activity he never fails to make time for.
    
    
                              
    
    I come to the kitchen entrance, I didn't check in here. Jack's never in there he hates doing anything that he can't solve with a bit of adrenaline and cooking isn't exactly the most exciting thing in his eyes. I have to do a double take because there he is, in the place I least expected him to be.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack's slumped at the table looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. I move to comfort him and the coffee machine pings as if announcing my presence. Jack notices me standing in the doorway and at the look he gives me- pure love in one glance- is enough to melt anyone's heart let alone one that's been attached to him since day one.
    
    
                              
    
    Wrapped in his arms in the early morning light with the smell of coffee filling the room, hearing him whisper, "I would never leave you. Not in a million years."
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%202&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	4. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 3 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 3 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 3 

  
  
144  


  
6  


  
  
4  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%203&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%203&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Jack's POV**
    
    
                              
    
    _3 months earlier, Thames house_
    
    
                              
    
    God I hate dying. Coming back hurts more than death itself. This time I especially don't want to be back, back to a world without Ianto. Sighing, I unzip the body bag and turn to look at Gwen bending over Ianto's body. Her eyes are brimming with tears and she glances up at me before looking away, refusing to meet my eye.
    
    
                              
    
    "He loved you." She says, still staring at his body.
    
    
                              
    
    "And I will always love him." I reply, my own tears beginning to pool. "I promised him that."
    
    
                              
    
    We stay in silence a while longer allowing reality to hit. Meanwhile my brain is working overtime to figure out a way to bring him back. Out of all these lovers I've ever had, Ianto is.. was.. the one who means the most to me. The glove - Ianto called it the _Risen Mitten-_ is out of the question. We can't have another Owen situation with Death wanting to take over the world. I can't think of anything else at the hub that would be of use, unless...
    
    
                              
    
    "Gwen, we're taking Ianto back to the hub." I say quietly at first and then again, "Gwen, we're taking Ianto back to the hub"
    
    
                              
    
    She looks at me with confusion evident on her face.
    
    
                              
    
    "I have an idea," I announce, already picking up Ianto.  
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Back at the hub, I gently lay Ianto on the autopsy table and hook him up to the monitors which begin bleeping, screaming that he's dead.
    
    
                              
    
    "Alright, alright!" I yell at the machines, "I know he's dead! I'm working on making him less dead if you'll let me."
    
    
                              
    
    Gwen chuckles and asks, "Are you ever going to tell me this brilliant idea of yours? Or are you just going to continue sticking needles in your arm?"
    
    
                              
    
    I look up, "Could you pass me those blood bags? We need to start the transfusion as soon as possible."
    
    
                              
    
    Gwen looks even more confused, "Are you even the same blood type?" she says while handing me the bags. "This won't work and you know it won't. Let him go Jack, you need to let go."
    
    
                              
    
    I refuse to let him go. Not just yet, when there is the slight possibility of this working. With 5 pints of my blood in the bags, I start hooking up Ianto. 
    
    
                              
    
    Rotating to face Gwen I take a breath and explain, "My blood should contain the genetic code for immortality. Given that Ianto has been dead less than 10 hours, my blood will hopefully work it's magic and bring him back. 10 hours is the cut off point so we need to hurry because he still needs more blood." I pause, thinking about the many ways this could turn out before adding, "Oh, and he probably won't be a vessel for death which is a bonus, right?"
    
    
                              
    
    We wait for what feels like eternity, I pace backwards and forwards doubt filling my mind with every passing second. The machine sounds to let us know all the blood is in Ianto's body. The noise wakes Gwen who was dozing, sitting on the stairs. I check the screens for any signs of life but nothing. Gwen places a hand on my shoulder.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm so, so sorry Jack" she says softly from behind me. "Let me deal with the body, you go upstairs."
    
    
                              
    
    I nod and place a gentle kiss on Ianto's cold forehead, then move away the tears streaming down my face. Halfway across the hub, I hear Gwen yell for me and so I go sprinting back to the autopsy room.
    
    
                              
    
    There he is. Ianto Jones. Sitting on the autopsy table looking slightly dazed but completely alive.
    
    
                              
    
    "I've done the tests Jack. He's perfectly normal, well as normal as you anyway." Gwen says, unable to hide the astonishment in her voice.
    
    
                              
    
    I don't hear the rest of what she says. I'm far too busy kissing Ianto and whispering "I don't know  what in the world I would've done without you, Ianto Jones."
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%203&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	5. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 4 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 4 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 4 

  
  
149  


  
6  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%204&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%204&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Ianto's POV**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Present day_
    
    
                              
    
    Breaking away from Jack's warm embrace, I press my lips against his briefly and begin to disappear in order to get dressed. I still like to keep up appearances and go to the hub even though it's mostly just Jack and I. Gwen spends most of her time at home with Rhys repairing their relationship. Can't say I blame her. It also means it's a lot less likely that she'll walk in on another comprising situation in Jack's office.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack calls me back to the kitchen with a low "And where do you think you're off to then?" He sticks his hands in his pockets, looking as innocent as you like, and I've never wanted to kiss anybody so badly.
    
    
                              
    
    "I was.. erm.." I stutter, "I was just.. you know... going to get dressed. Can't wander round Cardiff looking like this, can I?" I gesture to my clothing, or rather the lack of it with a shaking hand.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack saunters over, places his hands on my shoulders and looks me square in the eye. "Ianto," he says, his voice warm and caring, "For three months you've been scared every single time you wake up and I'm somewhere else. You're terrified that I'll leave you, is that it? Scared that one day I won't come back?" 
    
    
                              
    
    He starts pacing. I never realised that my emotions had an effect on him. I always saw him as indestructible. Jack Harkness the immortal Captain who'll shag anything that looks in his direction. I didn't think he cared enough about me but now seeing him like this, I have to tell him my fears about losing him. I can't keep hurting him.
    
    
                              
    
    I go over to Jack hesitatingly putting my arms around him. I start to apologise but before I can say anything he interrupts, his voice breaking,
    
    
                              
    
    "And you think I don't notice that you stay up waiting for me to come home at stupid o'clock." He turns to face me and my heart breaks when I see tears in his eyes. "I hate that you can't trust me. I know I'm not perfect and I know that I run off instead of facing my problems but I also know that I love you, Ianto, and I have since the day I met you." Jack says this last bit so softly I almost miss it.
    
    
                              
    
    He stares at me, waiting for a response all while the tears slide down his face. I gently wipe them away, cupping his face in my hands. "All this time I've known you," I start, trying to buy time to express myself in a way that won't hurt him anymore, "All this time I've known you, you've been the best part of my life. Those little snatched kisses around the hub, the long nights spent down by the bay, watching you in your element with the team. I'll treasure those memories as long as I live." 
    
    
                              
    
    At this Jack sniffles and smiles gently. "See Jack, the thing is," I stop, unable to find the words.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's okay." Jack says softly. "I think we've both been avoiding this conversation. I'm terrified of losing _you._ Even though my blood brought you back, for all I know you could still be mortal. I can't lose you again. And.. and.." he trails off, getting lost in the memory of Thames House.
    
    
                              
    
    I butt in "And I can't help but be jealous every time John Hart shows up out of the blue, every time you speak of The Doctor with a far off look in your eyes. Who knows if I'm mortal or not? And every day I fear that you'll chose someone else over me." I take a deep breath, and say the words I've wanted to say for a long time, "I love you Jack Harkness."
    
    
                              
    
    He leans in and kisses me with a newfound passion. His cool lips against mine. Our tongues dancing together and our souls in harmony.
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%204&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	6. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 5 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 5 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 5 

  
  
120  


  
9  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%205&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%205&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Jack's POV**  
    
    
    
                              
    
    I'm left sitting at the kitchen table long after Ianto leaves to go to the hub and check the rift monitor. I know deep down that there's only one way I can prove my loyalty. Prove that I want to stay. Honestly I don't know if he'd agree to it. I haven't even met his family. How much family does he have left?
    
    
                              
    
    He met my daughter, Alice, briefly. She wouldn't believe me if I said I wanted something long term. She always thought I hated the idea of being tied down. And then there's Steven. Alice won't forgive me for that. Not in a million years. I brought back Ianto but couldn't bring back my own grandson. The one who died before my eyes as a result of me. Ianto would never want to be with the heartless monster who could murder a child, even if it was to save the rest.
    
    
                              
    
    If I got down on one knee, and asked Ianto to marry me, would he say yes? Could he go through with it and not regret it later on?
    
    
                              
    
    If I do this, and I will, I need to find a ring. Can't just be any old ring, it needs to be meaningful. I'd have to go searching and it might take a while. He'd go mad if I leave without warning.   
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Slipping on my coat, I leave the flat and make my way through Cardiff to the hub. On the way I grab a pastry from one of the few places open this early. Upon entering the hub I see Ianto feeding Myfanwy, he's laughing as she swoops around him. It makes me so happy to see him like this, without a care in the world. 
    
    
                              
    
    I wander down the stairs to him, slipping my arms around him and planting a kiss on the back of his neck.
    
    
                              
    
    "I know your not going to like this," I say, trying to explain where I'm going without ruining the surprise, "but I need to find something. I don't know how long I'll be gone but.."
    
    
                              
    
    "You're leaving?" Ianto's face falls at my words and I'm quick to reassure him,
    
    
                              
    
    "I promise you I'll come back. And when I'm back, I'm taking you out for dinner. My treat."
    
    
                              
    
    He still looks down at the thought of me leaving, so I take off my coat and slip it round his skinny shoulders. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Call this insurance," I say, "If I don't come back for you, I'll come back for the coat." I laugh. "But really," I reassure, "I love you, Ianto. I will _always_ come back for you."
    
    
                              
    
    I kiss him deeply and step back to activate the vortex manipulator. I select my location and disappear from the hub.
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%205&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	7. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 6 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 6 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 6 

  
  
109  


  
6  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%206&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%206&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Ianto's POV**
    
    
                              
    
    I stare at the empty space Jack left behind. He also left his coat, I pull it closer around me breathing in his familiar scent. 51st century pheromones according to him.
    
    
                              
    
    'He'll be back before you know it' I tell myself, putting a stop to the oncoming wave of sadness before it can take hold. I decide to pay a visit to Gwen. A visit out of the blue won't do any harm. Besides I haven't seen her for a while. 
    
    
                              
    
    I debate over wether to wear the coat or not. Con; it looks slightly stupid, not my style at all. Pro; it feels like there's a part of him with me. Wearing Jack's coat feels right.
    
    
                              
    
    Outside Gwen and Rys' flat, I hesitate. I can't quite bring myself to knock on the door which is strange seeing as I've known Gwen for years. It just feels a bit strange, almost as if I'm intruding on her personal life. I sigh and turn away from the door, start walking back to the hub.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jack?" She calls down the street after me. I spin around wildly hoping Jack has materialised somewhere nearby before remembering I'm wearing his coat. Gwen's standing in the doorway, still in her pyjamas on her day off, holding a bag full of rubbish which she promptly chucks in the bin outside.
    
    
                              
    
    "Ianto," she says slowly, "Where's Jack?" She assumes the worst given that he doesn't go anywhere without his coat.
    
    
                              
    
    "To be honest I'm not sure myself. He said he had to go, it was really important and I could keep his coat as a promise he's coming back."
    
    
                              
    
    Gwen doesn't seem surprised that Jack left again, just confused about why I'm outside her flat. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Don't mind me," I say quickly before Gwen has a chance to respond, "I'm only passing through, taking the scenic route home."
    
    
                              
    
    We say our goodbyes and I keep walking. I didn't want to ruin her peaceful day with Rhys, so there goes my social interaction for the day. That's me, always awkward. Sometimes it's hard to believe that someone with Jack's charisma sees anything worthwhile in me. That's enough negativity for one day, while Jack's gone I can finally get started on unpacking the boxes that have been sitting there ever since Jack moved in. Every time I find a spare moment to clean up, Jack finds something much more exciting to do. No distractions this time around. The flat is getting the deep clean it needs.
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%206&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	8. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 7 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 7 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 7 

  
  
105  


  
4  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%207&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%207&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Jack's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    I pop back into existence by the coast in Aberdaron. I thought about going to some faraway place to find the ring but then I remembered this perfect little family run shop I visited once in 1904. I'll just have to hope it's still here.
    
    
                              
    
    I want to find the perfect ring before I propose, nothing too flashy or Ianto won't like it but if it's just a plain band it could look like I don't care. I need to get the balance right. While I'm thinking, I haven't realised that I'm walking on autopilot and I've taken myself to the shop. "Hopkins' Jewellers" the faded sign outside reads.
    
    
                              
    
    I push open the heavy wooden door and am greeted by the faint tinkle of a bell and a cloud of dust. Even back in its busiest days it want the most popular shop, but I've always loved the quaintness of it. 
    
    
                              
    
    Now then, a ring. 
    
    
                              
    
    When I first met Ianto, what struck me was his eyes. A gorgeous, piercing blue that doesn't quite seem real. More often than I'd like to admit have I been caught lost in the ocean of his eyes. When we caught Myfanwy together and it ended up with him on top of me, I definitely considered kissing him there and then. It's not exactly unusual for me to end up making out with someone I've only just met. Ianto... he was unique. He didn't go all red and bashful, he made little remarks about how he liked my coat. 
    
    
                              
    
    I'm broken from my daydream about Ianto by a loud crash followed by a loud "Oh shit!" I wander through the shop to the back and discover the crash was made by a rather large stack of boxes falling over. A young girl, wearing the typical punk outfit of fishnets and distressed denim, is standing the other side of the boxes. She appears confused at my slightly outdated outfit choice.
    
    
                              
    
    "Captain Jack Harkness," I introduce myself, extending a hand over the boxes, "I wonder if I might be of assistance. And you are?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Mai Hopkins. Sorry about the mess." She bends down, picking up the boxes. I do the same. "Were you looking for anything in particular?"
    
    
                              
    
    "An engagement ring. Something really special."
    
    
                              
    
    At this she looks up, "Oh very exciting! So who's the lucky one then?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Ianto Jones. And I'm incredibly lucky to have him."
    
    
                              
    
    "I bet." She pauses, steps over the boxes and says, "What am I doing standing around chatting, Gran would kill me if she thought I was driving away potential customers with my chatter. What was it you were after again? A ring, that was it. So let's get looking shall we."
    
    
                              
    
    I admire ring after ring: big, small, massive gems and no gems, yet none of them seem right. Mai leaves me to ponder and goes to the back to finish cleaning up the boxes. I drift around the shop lost I thought, when a dusty display case catches my eye.
    
    
                              
    
    Most of the case is empty, save a few shelves of old Knick-knacks. Pushed right to the back is a faded box, I reach for it and find a ring inside. I know without having to dust it off properly that this is the one. I give it a quick clean on my coat before holding it up to the light.
    
    
                              
    
    It's a thin silver band, with three small sapphires. The light dances off the gems, reflecting in the display cases dotted around the shop. Looking at it closely, I see these sapphires are the same shade of blue as Ianto's eyes. The ring is in pristine condition considering it most likely hasn't left  its box in a number of years and it is _exquisite_.
    
    
                              
    
    Not quite being able to believe I've found the perfect ring, I pay for it, thank Mai for her assistance and leave the shop. Stepping outside I'm hit with bright sunlight, bright for usually overcast Wales and in comparison to the gloomy shop. I find an alley away from prying eyes, make sure I still have the ring and off I go back to the hub, ready to see Ianto and maybe, hopefully, find myself with a fiancé.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%207&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	9. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 8 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 8 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 8 

  
  
109  


  
7  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%208&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%208&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **_Trigger_ _warning: homophobic slurs_**
    
    
                              
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    I'm down in the archives when I hear Jack call my name. He was only gone a few days. I don't think he went far but he never gets the timings quite right even after all his years as a time agent.  I rush up the stairs trying to figure out where in the hub he is. I find him in his office sorting through the piles of paperwork and have to fight the urge to run into his arms. 
    
    
                              
    
    Instead I casually lean against the door frame, as casually as I can when all I want to do is hold him, and announce my presence with "You wanted to see me, sir?" Jack turns around, tossing the papers onto the desk. He saunters across the office, "I thought I told you to drop the sir?" He says, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.
    
    
                              
    
    He places a hand on my neck making me shiver. "God I missed you Yan." He whispers, the pet name escaping his lips before he can realise.
    
    
                              
    
    "Missed you more, Cariad" I reply softly. Jack kisses me gently and asks, "Dinner tonight then? I did promise after all."
    
    
                              
    
    "How could I refuse such an offer?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Off we go then!" Jack exclaims, taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of the 'Visitors entrance'. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    We enter the restaurant and I have to stifle my gasp at how fancy it is. I didn't know somewhere like this existed so close to the hub. I regain myself and notice Jack is already talking to one of the waiters.
    
    
                              
    
    I come up behind him and take his hand. Jack turns and kisses me lightly on the cheek. I notice the slight frown on the waiters face and flinch away before I can stop myself. Jack notices the reaction and squeezes my hand to reassure me. This is one of the few times we've been out together in public and I hate to say that I feel slightly ashamed. 
    
    
                              
    
    I don't know if the snide comments and disgusted looks hurt Jack, if they do he never shows it. He's probably accustomed to it by now, got thick enough skin to deal with it. Doesn't mean the words hurt any less; fag, poof, bent among others are names that get hurled at us when we display any affection in public, and from my family. Rhiannon has been nothing but supportive over the years, as for the rest of the family, let's just say that their comments are far from kind.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack gently tugs my arm. "This way," he says, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the restaurant. We sit down, Jack pulling out my chair for me. The waiter places the menus on the table and gives a disapproving cough causing Jack to place his hand on mine. 
    
    
                              
    
    As usual conversation turns to work, we had a few rift spikes while Jack was gone but nothing major to fill him in on. Jack seems more excitable than normal this evening and even more strangely, slightly nervous. I've never seen Jack nervous before, something must be playing on his mind, something from his past perhaps. I wish he would tell me more about his many past lives, I want to know him better. He knows almost all there is to know about me. Then again if I pry into his life, he'll want to know about those precious few secrets I keep. Some things are better off staying secret.
    
    
                              
    
    Even though we're sitting in one of the most open spaces, it feels incredibly peaceful, safe almost, sitting and staring into Jack's eyes. We've eaten our food and I'm about to offer to pay when Jack removes his hand from mine and clears his throat as if he has major news to announce. 
    
    
                              
    
    Before I know it he's out of his seat. "Ianto," he starts, "I've loved you since day one. When you were so determined to join and wouldn't give up no matter how harsh I was on you, that was when I knew. You're the best thing that's happened to me Ianto, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with."
    
    
                              
    
    I feel a tear run down my cheek, a tear of happiness and pure love.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack slowly lowers himself so that he's on one knee in front of me. He fumbles around in his pocket and produces a red velvet box. Inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. A thin silver band with stones reflecting the light, casting rainbows and dancing shapes over the walls. Jack takes my hand and says the word I never thought I'd hear him say;
    
    
                              
    
    "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"
    
    
                              
    
    I stare at him bewildered for a second, barely processing the question. My senses soon kick in and I remember Jack's waiting for a reply.
    
    
                              
    
    "Of course, Jack, of course I will!" I exclaim, unable to contain my excitement. I pull him upright in order to kiss him properly, the few tables near us applaud politely and return to their meals. Jack pays, only after insisting there was no point in having money if he couldn't spend it and we go back home to celebrate in style.
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+8+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+8%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%208&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%208%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	10. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 9 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 9 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 9 

  
  
105  


  
5  


  
  
3  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%209&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%209&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **_Trigger warning; panic/anxiety attack_**
    
    
                              
    
    _Jack's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    After a night of celebration, we lay together. Ianto asleep, curled around me as usual and I'm enjoying the simplicity of it. Laying in bed with my fiancé. It seems slightly strange to think that. I didn't think I would ever have the courage to do it. It still hasn't quite sunk in that in under 6 months I'll be a married man. We haven't discussed a date yet but I think he'll want a summer wedding.
    
    
                              
    
    Ianto murmurs and shifts in his sleep. Nightmares again. They're becoming even more frequent.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's okay Yan, I'm here" I kiss his forehead in an attempt to soothe him. He cries out, grabbing me like he's afraid to let go. There is so much I want to share with Ianto about the many lives I've lead. I couldn't bear hurting him anymore. "All in good time Jack" I tell myself, smiling down at the younger man. Ianto relaxes after a while and I drift off next to him, getting lost in nightmares of my past.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    I wake with a start intwined with Jack. Raising myself slightly I look at the clock. I flop back down, it's only 3:30. I'm frustrated that even though we're engaged I _still_ have dreams about him leaving. I hate that I doubt him. There's so many secrets between us that need to be shared. It's come so close to Jack finding out but luckily I've created a mask for my emotions over the years.
    
    
                              
    
    I shuffle in closer to Jack and try to get some more sleep. I try to ignore the familiar ball of tightness growing in the centre of my chest. I absently rub my chest hoping to dispel the nervous energy running through me. As expected, it doesn't work. I slowly sit up, removing various limbs tangled with Jack's and run a shaking hand through my hair. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Control. Fight for control." I hiss at myself in the dark, struggling to regain composure before I wake Jack. I can't breathe in here. I need to get outside, find some fresh air, control my breathing. I know I have to move, have to find a way out but I'm frozen in place.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Jack's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    I wake to a wheezing sound and look over to find Ianto hunched in a ball on the end of the bed. He's breathing far to fast and rocking backwards and forwards like a child. I move to comfort him but he flinches at my touch although he doesn't respond to words. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yan?" I say, he's beginning to scare me, I can't figure out what's wrong, "Ianto what's up?" I move to stand in front of him. He won't look at me, his eyes are darting round the room, searching without seeing. He's completely shut off to the world. 
    
    
                              
    
    He needs to control his breathing but I can't get him to do that if he's not aware of his surroundings. I don't understand how I can help him. I stare at him hopelessly, watching, unable to do anything as Ianto keels forward, passing out in my arms.
    
    
                              
    
    I lay him on the bed and go to get a glass of water for him when he wakes. I come back to find him sitting looking slightly confused and extremely embarrassed.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm sorry" he says barely loud enough to be heard.
    
    
                              
    
    "What makes you think you have anything to be sorry for?"
    
    
                              
    
    "I had... that was..." Ianto falters. He hangs his head looking ashamed about whatever just happened.
    
    
                              
    
    "I've had these since I was a child," he explains, "I always called them shutdowns. They happen so fast and my brain goes into complete meltdown. I can't do anything; can't breath, move, speak, nothing." He stops and wipes a tear from his cheek. 
    
    
                              
    
    "All the while, there's this tight ball in my chest. It builds and takes over my body. It wasn't until about 7 years ago that I found out what caused it. Turns out most of my life I've had anxiety. I've hidden it from you, from Torchwood. I even deleted it from my record." 
    
    
                              
    
    I put an arm around him. Pulling him closer. I open my mouth to ask him something but he answers my unspoken question.
    
    
                              
    
    "It makes me weak," he chokes out, "I can't deal with not being in control. I'm sorry"
    
    
                              
    
    "Stop apologising." I say, giving him a gentle shake, "You are not weak. You are my beautiful, strong-willed, brave Ianto and I wouldn't change you for the the world." 
    
    
                              
    
    Ianto smiles gratefully. "Thank you." He says, his voice heavy with emotion."
    
    
                              
    
    "Remember, Yan, we're in this together."
    
    
                              
    
    _________________________________________________________  
    
    
    
                              
    
    _A/N; sorry for so many switches of  POV but I wanted to show both sides of this._
    
    
                              
    
    _This is based off of my experience with anxiety and I get it might not be the same for everyone but yeah hope you liked it._
    
    
                              
    
    _I can't believe this hit 60 reads recently! I expected it to get lost in the depths of Wattpad. Anyway if you want me to add anything in just comment and I'll try my best._
    
    
                              
    
    _Thanks so much for reading and I'll try and update soon :)_
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+9+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+9%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%209&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%209%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	11. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 10 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 10 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 10 

  
  
105  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+10+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+10%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2010&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2010%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+10+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+10%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2010&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2010%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    I open my eyes and sigh deeply staring at the ceiling. I can hear Jack humming to himself over the whir of the coffee machine. I'm still embarrassed about what happened last night. Jack insists we'll work through it together but after hiding it for so long it's hard to open up. 
    
    
                              
    
    My dad always said it made me a sissy. He was ashamed of me. Ashamed that his only son couldn't cope with his own emotions. Then again there wasn't much dad did like about me, he was convinced I did everything to go against him. Rhiannon was the favourite. She had him twisted around her little finger, able to get him to give in to anything.
    
    
                              
    
    In a way, I'm glad he's gone purely so I don't have to introduce Jack to him. That would _really_ make me the black sheep of the family.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack comes into the bedroom holding two steaming cups of coffee. He's only wearing boxers, it shows of his perfectly toned body. I have to admit I'm surprised he manages to keep in shape over these years.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack pouts "Aww, I wanted to wake you with a proper breakfast in bed." He hand me the coffee and I smile gratefully up at him. "Stay here," he says, "I want to surprise you." He's very excited this morning. He bounces out of the room "And quit staring at my butt!" He yells over his shoulder.
    
    
                              
    
    I chuckle softly and roll over to grab my phone. Taking a sip of the coffee, I check my messages and find an unexpected one from my sister. She wants to meet up because apparently I ran off with no explanation and she needs to know I'm alive. Typical Rhiannon, always checking in to make sure I'm still okay. Now that I think of it, it would be a perfect opportunity to introduce her to Jack, tell her about being engaged and all that.
    
    
                              
    
    A loud irritable beeping fills the flat. Jack's obviously not as good at cooking as he makes out. He sticks his head out of the smoke filled kitchen. "All part of the plan!" he grins. I send a quick message to Rhiannon so we can agree on a date and roll out of bed to investigate Jack's adventures in the kitchen.
    
    
                              
    
    Waving my arms to clear some of the smoke, I go to open a window to clear the air. Jack slides his arms around my waist from behind, delicately kissing my neck. "I thought I told you to stay in bed," he whispers in my ear.
    
    
                              
    
    "And I didn't want you to set yourself on fire." I tease. Jack frowns and covers my eyes. He leads me over to a chair, removes his hands to reveal a stack of slightly burnt pancakes in the centre of the table. My face fills with childlike glee. In my humble opinion, pancakes are _the_ best food and they taste even better smothered in syrup. I help myself to the stack, leaving plenty for Jack.
    
    
                              
    
    "Who knew all I needed was pancakes to make you happy?" Jack laughs as he digs in. Eating together like this, joking around it all feels so normal. I can't believe we can do this every day for the rest of our lives, which could be until the end of time. I push the thought from my mind. Figuring out if I'm immortal or not is a problem for another day, and not one I'm wanting to test anytime soon.
    
    
                              
    
    My phone buzzes from the other room. I push away from the table to retrieve it. When I come back, Jack looks at me questioningly. "Rhiannon," I say, answering his look, "she wants to catch up." I look over to Jack for his approval, he nods. "She's free this afternoon if we are." Jack glances over to the clock. "Better get going then." He sighs, not moving.
    
    
                              
    
    "You're coming too, stupid." I say, pulling him out of his chair, "You two haven't been introduced yet. Besides I need to tell her about the wedding at some point."
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+10+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+10%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2010&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2010%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	12. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 11 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 11 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 11 

  
  
89  


  
7  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+11+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+11%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2011&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2011%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+11+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+11%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2011&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2011%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    I send a reply to Rhiannon to let her know we're on our way. Once we arrive on the estate, I park the car out of sight. I'm not letting it get stolen again. Jack grabs my hand as I move to get out of the car.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll let you do the talking," he says, "That way if it all goes pear-shaped, you don't have to tell her about the wedding."
    
    
                              
    
    I nod gratefully, not trusting myself to speak yet. We walk up to the house and I take a deep breath before knocking. Almost immediately the door is flung open and I'm smothered with a hug. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, at least I know you're alive now." Rhiannon says, inviting us in, "You and I have a lot of catching up to do. She natters on, and I let the words fill the space. "... And who's this then?" She gestures to Jack.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jack, this is my sister Rhiannon." I say slowly. "Rhi, I'd like you to meet Captain Jack Harkness." I pause. "My fiancé." I swallow nervously, waiting for the words to sink in. 
    
    
                              
    
    Jack extends his hand, "Nice to finally meet you."
    
    
                              
    
    "No need for formalities," she says pulling Jack into a hug. "We're family now, aren't we?" I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. She didn't even comment on it. I'm just hoping we can slip away before her husband, Johnny, gets home.
    
    
                              
    
    She drags us into the kitchen, calling the kids down all the while chatting about every topic under the sun. I catch Jack's eye and he flashes me a grin. He's as glad as I am that it went smoothly. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Jack's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    When Rhiannon pulls me in for a hug, I can see the tension lift from Ianto's shoulders. I didn't think she would make a fuss. Ianto speaks very highly of her. While in the kitchen, Rhiannon goes to find her children. Ianto catches my eye and I go over to kiss him. He kisses me briefly before whispering "Not now. Johnny will be home any second." I can see the fear in his eyes. I know he's still not completely comfortable with affection in public. 
    
    
                              
    
    As if on cue, the front door opens, and a man who I presume to be Johnny yells "Rhi, you'll never guess what those bloody bastards down the road are doing." He walks in the kitchen just as he finishes his _thrilling_ tale involving teens, bricks and a window. He stops for a second, staring at us.
    
    
                              
    
    Ianto nervously clears his throat, "Johnny, this is Jack Harkness." I step forward and shake his hand. I notice Ianto introduced me differently this time. On instinct, I follow Ianto's lead and find myself not entirely trusting Johnny. 
    
    
                              
    
    The silence is beginning to get awkward when Rhiannon bustles in with her two children. The younger one runs to hug Ianto while the older one stays by his dad's side. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Mica!" Ianto picks up the girl and twirls her round as she giggles. "Hello to you too David." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi Uncle." The boy reply's not looking up from his phone.
    
    
                              
    
    "So then.." Rhiannon starts as she makes tea, "When's this wedding of yours?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Well... we haven't really discussed it yet seeing as..." Ianto gets cut off by Johnny.
    
    
                              
    
    "Since when are you getting married eh?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Since yesterday." Ianto says in a small voice. I give him a quick nod of encouragement but he signals that he'd rather I take over. 
    
    
                              
    
    There's an awkward moment while Rhiannon finds a way to hand out tea while avoiding Mica who's decided to lay on the floor. "And who's the lucky lady then? I take it we haven't met her yet?" Johnny says after taking a large gulp of tea.
    
    
                              
    
    Ianto steels himself for a disaster as I say, "Actually I'm the lucky one. Ianto's one of the.." I'm cut of by Johnny, he really can't let people finish a sentence.
    
    
                              
    
    It takes a while for his brain to put two and two together. It clicks. "You mean to tell me that these two," he points at us, "are engaged and you don't have a problem with it?!" He directs this last part at Rhiannon. "I won't stand for it. You hear me?" He's really pissed now. David and Mica are long since gone; wise to their dad's obviously explosive nature, they left at the first signs of trouble.
    
    
                              
    
    I go over to Ianto and put a protective arm around him. Johnny continues to hurl abuse at us and Ianto flinches at every slur like it's a physical attack. I can't bear listening to him anymore. I take Ianto's hand and head out of the house. Rhiannon's in the corner looking horrified and mouths 'I'm sorry' at us as we leave.
    
    
                              
    
    When we get outside, Ianto collapses into my chest in floods of tears. I comfort him while leading him away from the house. "I am so so sorry" I croak out, tearing up at seeing Ianto in such a state. "Yan, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You don't need to be fixed. You're not broken." I stroke his hair, trying to calm him, "Everything he said, it's all lies." 
    
    
                              
    
    He continues to sob into my chest, "It's always the same, they pretend to be on your side and then stab you in the back. I'm sick of it Jack."
    
    
                              
    
    I'm trying and failing to come up with a response when he kisses me. I'm taken aback. One of the first times he's initiated a display of affection. I look over to make sure he's alright, his face is still tear streaked but there's the hint of a smile on his lips.
    
    
                              
    
    "Fuck Johnny, who needed him anyway?" Ianto declares.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+11+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+11%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2011&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2011%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	13. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 12 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 12 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 12 

  
  
95  


  
3  


  
  
4  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+12+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+12%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2012&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2012%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+12+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+12%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2012&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2012%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **A/N: Just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had much motivation and to be honest I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Also sorry the chapters are so short, I'm working on making them longer.**
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    As much as it hurts me to keep things from Jack, I don't want him to see how much what Johnny said has affected me. It reminds me of the way Dad was before I moved out. He was furious at everything. Johnny's the same; throwing out insults, not caring who they hit. I saw the way Rhiannon flinched when he started shouting. It kills me to think he could do something to her.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack shifts in his sleep and I can't help but sigh. He's brilliant at hiding his emotions, part of the reason I need constant reassurance I'm not just a part time shag, even though we're living together. It's frustrating that I'm open with him and I get next to nothing in return. Partners are supposed to be able to trust each other, Jack's a complete mystery yet I trust him with almost everything. 
    
    
                              
    
    I know I'm not getting much sleep tonight. Slipping into a robe, I creep into the kitchen to grab a drink. I click the kettle off before it boils and make some tea. Standing, staring at the night sky with the tea warming my hands, I allow myself to relax. I didn't realise how tense I'd been recently. The strain of Torchwood must finally be catching up with me. 
    
    
                              
    
    I replay the days events in my head, cringing when I remember Johnny's anger. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he took it out on Rhi or the kids. A knot of dread forms in the pit of my stomach and I drink the now lukewarm tea in a desperate attempt to soothe my growing anxiety. I try to remember the grounding techniques and the breathing and the movement and I can't drop the mug and I can't wake Jack...
    
    
                              
    
    Thoughts spiral on until I want to scream. I'm curled in a ball on the floor, rocking with no clue how I got here. The mug's in front of me, I should move it so the tea doesn't get spilled. My hands are gripping my hair as I count breaths. 1...2... something is crushing my chest... 3... I'm alone right?...4...5... and if I'm not alone?...6... then I'm being attacked. Oh God, I'm going to die!... 9... 11... I messed up the counting. Can't even do a simple thing. Breathing's never been easy... Am I falling asleep? Been knocked out? Passing out? That'll be it; lack of oxygen.
    
    
                              
    
    With that final thought, I fall backwards onto the tiles hitting my head on the table as I go. 
    
    
                              
    
    I'm not sure how long I was out for. Grey morning light is ebbing into the room. I sit up rubbing my head feeling a slight egg forming on the back. I stand and stretch before rummaging in the freezer to find a bag of frozen peas. Wincing I hold it to my head and clean up the mug standing on the floor. Jack chooses this exact moment to come waltzing in, singing at the top of his lungs.
    
    
                              
    
    " _Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day! I've got a wonderful feeling, everything's going my way!"_ He stops, arms flung out mid twirl, when he sees what must be a pretty woeful sight for this early in the day. "What have you been doing to yourself now, Yan?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Ah, see.. well the thing is..."
    
    
                              
    
    "Go on," Jack says with a smirk.
    
    
                              
    
    "I fell."
    
    
                              
    
    "You fell," he repeats, not quite believing me. "And tell me how that happened without me hearing a thing." He snakes an arm around me, giving a gentle squeeze.
    
    
                              
    
    Sheepishly, I look at the ground, "Last night I made some tea and I couldn't stop thinking about Rhi and Johnny. It triggered a panic attack and I must've passed out, hitting my head." 
    
    
                              
    
    Jack tilts my chin so that I'm looking at him. "I'm sor..." I start.
    
    
                              
    
    "I swear if you apologise for this one more time." He grins but his smile doesn't reach his eyes which voice his concern.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm alright, I promise." I say as convincingly as I can. "Just another situation I couldn't control."
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Jack manages to convince me to have a shower while he makes some coffee. Although I know he won't judge me, I still feel guilty. In the shower I think about Jack's singing. He sings all the time, random thoughts get turned into a song. I smile and start singing a favourite of mine.
    
    
                              
    
    _"The moment you arrived, they built you up. The sun was in your eyes, you couldn't believe it,"_ If I'm surprised at my confidence, I'm even more surprised to hear Jack continuing outside the door.
    
    
                              
    
    _"Riches all around. You're walking, stars are on the ground. You start to believe it."_
    
    
                              
    
    I jump out of the shower and open the door. Yet another part of me slots into place with him as we sing the rest, gazing into the others eyes.
    
    
                              
    
    _"Every face along the boulevard, is a dreamer just like you."_
    
    
                              
    
    We stand swaying together and finish the song, _"The power of  LA."_ I enjoy the silence accompanying our grand finish. Jack can never stand still for long though and I'm swept off my feet being carried bridal style, Jack showering me in kisses as we go.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Songs;
    
    
                              
    
     Oh what a beautiful morning by Gordon MacRae
    
    
                              
    
    Dying in LA by Panic! At the disco
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+12+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+12%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2012&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2012%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	14. Torchwood; Janto - Post-it notes and the past - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Post-it notes and the past - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Post-it notes and the past 

  
  
71  


  
2  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Post-it+notes+and+the+past+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Post-it+notes+and+the+past%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Post-it%20notes%20and%20the%20past&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Post-it%20notes%20and%20the%20past%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Post-it+notes+and+the+past+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Post-it+notes+and+the+past%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Post-it%20notes%20and%20the%20past&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Post-it%20notes%20and%20the%20past%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Jack's POV_
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    A few weeks later, I come back to the flat to find Ianto in full organisation mode. There pieces of paper everywhere and luminous yellow post it notes are stuck to every possible surface. To me it looks like pure chaos but I'm sure there's a system.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yan?" I call into the whirlwind of notes, "Yan, what's all this for?"
    
    
                              
    
    A rather flushed face pops out of the doorway, "Just basic preparations for our big day."
    
    
                              
    
    "This is basic?!" I say completely astonished. "I'd love to see the mess preparing for every possible scenario would bring."
    
    
                              
    
    Ianto laughs, "I'm glad you're back actually, I need to make a start on the guest list."
    
    
                              
    
    He plonks himself down at the table and scrabbles around for a blank sheet of paper. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yan, you don't have to do this all yourself, right? It already seems pretty chaotic in here and, well, I don't want you getting overwhelmed."
    
    
                              
    
    "Relax Jack. I'm fine honestly." He grins at me and I search the Welshman's face for any hint of anxiety. He's clearly enjoying himself so I pull up a chair next to him. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    After a few hours and quite a bit of debate, we have our core list; Rhiannon, Mica, David, Gwen, Rhys, the Doctor and their current companion, some of Ianto's friends from Torchwood One and a scattering of people I've met over the years. Ianto made the decision not to invite Johnny although he feels slightly guilty for it.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hang on a second, Jack don't you have a daughter and a grandson?"
    
    
                              
    
    I sigh, I was hoping to avoid this. "We can invite Alice but I'm not sure she'll come."
    
    
                              
    
    Ianto nods, I'm grateful for him not prying any further. "And her son, Steven, was that his name? What about him?"
    
    
                              
    
    I can't find the right words to explain what happened. The wall I put up, preventing the memories of that day resurfacing, comes crashing down and I'm reliving it all over again. My decision, Alice's anger and Steven's pain. Everything rolled into one horrific moment. His screams echo through the chamber and I can't even look him in the eye as he collapses.
    
    
                              
    
    "I- Steven, I had to- there was no other way." I'm sobbing now, not even caring how pathetic I look. Ianto wraps his arms around me, allowing me to cry into his shoulder most likely ruining his suit. He rubs small soothing circles on my back and waits patiently for me to calm down enough to get my words out.
    
    
                              
    
    "After Gwen and I brought you back we still had to stop the 456. Someone suggested that the frequency they used could kill them if played through the right transmitter." I look at Ianto. He has no clue what comes next but he won't see me the same. "Stev-he was the only child we had available. I made the call. I pushed the button, seeing as no-one else had the guts to. I couldn't do anything but watch as the frequency fried him." I give a chocked sob and Ianto squeezes my hand.
    
    
                              
    
    "You did what you had to Jack, for each and every child on this planet." 
    
    
                              
    
    "And you- you don't hate me for it? You don't despise me for killing my own grandson?"
    
    
                              
    
    "How could I Jack? How could I focus on this and ignore the rest of your incredible life and the brave Jack Harkness? The Jack who saves people without caring what happens to himself- it may be the fact that you're immortal but that can easily be overlooked- and took all of the mismatched people to make them into something better. The man who stands up for the little people and will _never_ let anything stand in his way." 
    
    
                              
    
    He wipes the tears away and I let out a shaky breath. "The man I fell in love with is so much more than his faults and I will keep telling him this until the end of time."
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Post-it+notes+and+the+past+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Post-it+notes+and+the+past%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Post-it%20notes%20and%20the%20past&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Post-it%20notes%20and%20the%20past%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	15. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 14 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 14 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 14 

  
  
77  


  
3  


  
  
2  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+14+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+14%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2014&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2014%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+14+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+14%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2014&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2014%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    We decide to hold off wedding plans for a while. We need to be able to agree on colour schemes at the very least. Who new getting married was so much effort? I like the organisation of it all. It serves as a distraction from the problem looming in the background of everything we do.
    
    
                              
    
    Am I now like Jack? In theory a blood transfusion shouldn't change anything but anything could happen. It's Torchwood after all. There doesn't seem to be a good way to test it, after all, I can't exactly ask Jack to shoot me and see if I wake up. We'll figure it out somewhere along the line. For now I put it out of my mind and continue filing.
    
    
                              
    
    _Later that evening_
    
    
                              
    
    While laying on the sofa watching an awful movie, I ask Jack, "Do you think I'm like you now?"
    
    
                              
    
    He pauses the movie and sits up to look at me. "As in the whole not dying thing? I.. I couldn't say Yan."
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, right then." I lean over him to press play on the remote. He stops me and says, "I don't know enough about it really, I mean, I don't even know the whole reason I've stuck around this long. The person we really need to talk to is the Doctor. Only issue is I have no way of contacting them."
    
    
                              
    
    He sighs. "Maybe we should stage an alien invasion at Christmas. That usually gets their attention." Jack chuckles.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jack, who exactly are they? They're always in the stories you tell yet I don't know enough to form a full picture of them."
    
    
                              
    
    Jack has a far off look on his face so I wait, not pushing him to say anything. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I first met him during the blitz. I wasn't immortal then, just a con-man. He always travels with a companion, back then it was Rose. The three of us went to all these distant, dangerous places. I died. Properly dead. Rose brought me back and since then I can't die."
    
    
                              
    
    He shifts, getting more comfortable and continues, "He's a Time Lord, the last of his kind. He can't die either but instead of staying as the same person, he regenerates so he could come back as anything. Last time I saw him he was travelling with Donna."
    
    
                              
    
    "That's incredible!" I exclaim. "So he'd know if I was like you?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yup. He'd like you, you know. He was always telling me off for flirting with everyone." Jack chuckles.
    
    
                              
    
    I kiss him on the nose and stretch before getting up to make some coffee. As I walk over with two mugs, Jack's wriststrap beeps with a noise from the hub. He opens it and stares at it in shock while a peculiar whooshing is played.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **A/N- Sorry this is so short, it's really a filler chapter cause I couldn't figure out how else to bring the Doctor in haha.**
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+14+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+14%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2014&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2014%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	16. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 15 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 15 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 15 

  
  
61  


  
4  


  
  
5  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+15+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+15%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2015&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2015%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+15+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+15%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2015&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2015%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Jack's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    _  
    _
    
     Ianto and I jump to our feet before rushing through Cardiff to the hub. As we're running, I inwardly curse myself for not being as fit as I should be. By the time we get there my heart is pounding and I'm sure I look a right mess. Ianto appears as handsome and windswept as ever. We enter the hub and Ianto draws his weapon. I push the end of his gun down and mime for him to put it away. He complies but looks more confused than ever.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll explain, don't worry Yan." I whisper. The cog slides open with the alarm sounding our arrival. An old police phone box is sitting in the middle of the room. Ianto looks outraged to see all his perfectly organised papers scattered everywhere. He turns to me for guidance although I'm not much help, barely able to contain my excitement at who I think it is.
    
    
                              
    
    The box's blue door creaks open and a ginger woman pokes her head out.
    
    
                              
    
    "Not exactly the glittering landscape you promised is it?" She shouts back into the box.
    
    
                              
    
    I can't stop myself and rush forwards with a cry of "DONNA!" She steps out of the box and hugs me far too enthusiastically. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Long time no see, Jack!"
    
    
                              
    
    I peer round her into the depths of the box. "Is he..?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Of course he is stupid. OI, DOCTOR!" Donna yells.
    
    
                              
    
    A thin wiry man appears behind her. His hair is sticking out at every possible angle and he's incredibly flustered. "I was only recalibrating her," he huffs, "I thought you wanted to go."
    
    
                              
    
    "I did before but look..." she steps aside.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jack!" He exclaims, hugging me tightly. He releases me and I look over to Ianto who's been lost in the grand reunion.
    
    
                              
    
    "Ah yes introductions," I say dragging Ianto away from the door. "Ianto this is The Doctor and his companion Donna," I point to each one of them in turn. "Donna, Doctor this is Ianto Jones, the love of my life and my fiancé."
    
    
                              
    
    Donna's the first to react. "Your fiancé?!" She squeals. "You lucky bastard Ianto." Ianto blushes while the Doctor covers his ears as a protest to Donna's screech.
    
    
                              
    
    "I suppose congratulations are in order," the Doctor grins disappearing back into the TARDIS. Donna follows him in. 
    
    
                              
    
    "That thing's a TARDIS, kind of like his ship." I whisper to Ianto, "To be honest I don't know what it stands for and at this point I'm too afraid to ask." He smiles and gives my hand a squeeze.
    
    
                              
    
    "You two coming then or are you going to do whatever Torchwood does these days." Comes a shout from within the box.
    
    
                              
    
    I tug Ianto's arm and we enter the wonderful world of the TARDIS.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    Crossing through that door I never expected to find this. We're standing in a massive space with a control table in the centre. Twisted metal beams seem to support the roof and many metal walkways leading to who knows where. I can't help but do a cheesy spin as I take it all in.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes yes bigger on the inside." The Doctor says, stealing the words out of my mouth.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's fantastic!"
    
    
                              
    
    "Welcome to the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."
    
    
                              
    
    I smirk at Jack now he finally knows although I doubt he'll remember; his brain is like a sieve at times. Jack, Donna and the Doctor are all perfectly coordinated pushing buttons on the control table. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Where do you two lovebirds want to go then?" Donna asks.
    
    
                              
    
    "We could go to Midnight, New Earth, Raxacoricofallapatorious, Clom..." The Doctor lists various places I've never heard of.
    
    
                              
    
    "Definitely not Raxacori.. however you say it. That sounds like it should be somewhere in Wales." I laugh.
    
    
                              
    
    The Doctor looks confused, "You mean you have a place name that sounds like Raxacoricofallapatorious?"
    
    
                              
    
    "No of course not stupid," Donna says, "he means that really long one that no one can say."
    
    
                              
    
    "Yup, Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch." I reel off flawlessly thanks to my patriotic mum who insisted on me learning it.
    
    
                              
    
    All three of them look impressed but I just shrug and grin at Jack. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I vote the Andromeda Galaxy," Jack says.
    
    
                              
    
    Donna makes a general noise of agreement and I nod even though I haven't a clue where or what that is.
    
    
                              
    
    "Right you are," says the Doctor, he presses a few buttons. As he pulls the final lever he cries, "Allons-y!"
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+15+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+15%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2015&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2015%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	17. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 16 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 16 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 16 

  
  
69  


  
4  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+16+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+16%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2016&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2016%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+16+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+16%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2016&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2016%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Jack's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    I would give absolutely anything to see the look on Ianto's face for the first time again. As we opened the TARDIS doors and he saw the Andromeda galaxy, he looked so perfect and innocent. I wish I had thought to bring a camera; I want to have this moment frozen in time forever. 
    
    
                              
    
    Donna sidles over to me and nudges me. "So then, you and Ianto eh?" she smirks "Never thought you'd ever settle down." 
    
    
                              
    
    Although I know its just a playful jab, I can't help feeling slightly hurt. My reputation always precedes me and I've come to realise how much it plays on Ianto's mind. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah well times change don't they." I reply, staring Ianto. _Excellent bottom_. I think to myself and  laugh quietly. Ianto and the Doctor are by the doors geeking out about anything and everything. I really wish I'd gotten the opportunity to introduce them to each other earlier. Honestly, standing here, I'm falling in love with Ianto all over again.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yan, do you want to take a closer look?" He turns to me with an expression that can only be described as a child who's been given a lifetimes worth of chocolate. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Can we?!"
    
    
                              
    
    "If that's alright with you of course, Doctor."
    
    
                              
    
    "Alrighty then!" The Doctor slams the doors and strides over to the control panel. He starts pressing too many buttons to count. I can only assume he's calibrating.
    
    
                              
    
    "Right then Ianto. This here is the calibration graph." He pulls a lever. "And this puts the stabilisers into action, but over here..."
    
    
                              
    
    "What about this?" Ianto points to a group of flashing buttons and switches.
    
    
                              
    
    The Doctor rushes over, "Ah yes, what I like to call 'the wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey switches'. Catchy isn't it?"
    
    
                              
    
    Ianto laughs. I can't remember when I last saw him in his element like this. Before, we had Tosh to do all the technical stuff and I didn't exactly ask Ianto what his skills where when he joined. He does like filing, keeping us organised and all that but at heart he really is a neek. 
    
    
                              
    
    After a quick round of 'VWORP-ing' courtesy of the TARDIS, we're right in the heart of the Andromeda galaxy. Swirling clouds of every shade of blue, green, pink and purple go drifting lazily past. Ianto stares open mouthed. "It's incredible!" he whispers, not taking his eyes off our surroundings. I look over to the Doctor, knowing him he's got some trick up his sleeve and is just waiting for the right time to reveal it.
    
    
                              
    
    "How would you two like to take a trip outside?" He grins. It takes Ianto a moment to process the question. 
    
    
                              
    
    "You mean we can... go out... into it?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yup!"
    
    
                              
    
    "Thank you thank you thank you!" Like I said, Ianto's in his element. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Suits are down the corridor third left then fifth right then third left again."
    
    
                              
    
    I'm not sure I've got that but we'll find our way. Ianto's already gone. He reappears seconds later.
    
    
                              
    
    "Come on slowcoach!" he says grabbing my hand.
    
    
                              
    
    "Alright, I'm coming." I laugh at his excitement.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Turns out spacesuits are much harder to move in than you think. After a lot of struggling and quite a bit of cursing on my behalf, we make it back up to Donna and the Doctor. Donna immediately bursts out laughing at the sight of us in the suits which sets the Doctor off. I don't see the issue as Ianto strangely pulls off the spaceman look, although I might have a slightly biased opinion. 
    
    
                              
    
    Once the Doctor has recovered from his laughing fit he checks us over and determines we're safe to go outside. A first in my books for the Doctor caring about safety. Donna hooks us up to the air supply and opens the doors. I grab Ianto's hand before we both go hurtling into space.
    
    
                              
    
    Inside the swirling gas is an even more magical experience. Ianto has the biggest smile on his face as the colours drift past. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    _Ianto's POV_ 
    
    
                              
    
    This was definitely not how I expected today to go, even after the Doctor and Donna show up. I've already learnt so much. Of course I already knew about other galaxies and planets, I'm not a space neek for nothing, but experiencing it first hand is a different thing altogether. I let go of Jack's hand to attempt something I've always dreamt of. I flick my feet, curl into a ball and go head over heels. A flip. In space! Jack follows suit and soon we're seeing who can do the most in a row.
    
    
                              
    
    I've no idea how long we spend out in the heart of the galaxy but after a gentle tug on the rope, we swim our way through the glow back to the TARDIS. Jack and I go down the long corridors to de-suit and when we emerge, we've landed back at the hub.
    
    
                              
    
    "Right then," the Doctor rubs his hands together, "Where to next?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Actually, I'd like to show you a place closer to home." I say. Everyone turns to me, expecting a place name at the very least. "Caerphilly Castle." The name doesn't ring any bells. Oh well, they've got something to look forward to then.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **A/N: neek is a word my English teacher uses all the time and it describes Ianto perfectly. The best way to describe it is being completely obsessed with something but not hiding it.**
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+16+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+16%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2016&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2016%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	18. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 17 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 17 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 17 

  
  
24  


  
1  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+17+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+17%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2017&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2017%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+17+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+17%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2017&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2017%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _Ianto's POV_
    
    
                              
    
    Everyone in the TARDIS turns to look at me as if they think a castle in Wales is the most boring thing they've heard of in their entire lives. To be fair, as they've all seen every wonder the universe has to offer, it probably is incredibly dull to them. The Doctor looks rightly shocked at my tame request, but I had hoped to show Jack a place that - as cheesy as it sounds - holds a special place in my heart. 
    
    
                              
    
    The castle itself isn't the grandest thing to look at, but for me it holds the best memories of my childhood. Every summer Rhi and I would stay with our grandparents who lived in Caerphilly. We'd visit the castle every day and re-enact some of the battles with the local kids. To me it was paradise, and I loved every second. The castle is the second biggest in Britain with all sorts of secrets that fascinated me as a child, they still do. It's on an island in the middle of a body of water. 
    
    
                              
    
    Of course this very body of water is where the TARDIS ends up.
    
    
                              
    
    "Bloody soggy castle if you ask me," complains Donna as the final drops of water are drained from the TARDIS.
    
    
                              
    
    "Only cause we landed in the middle of a lake!" Jack laughs, although he looks to me to make sure there is actually a castle. I reassure him with a smile and turn to the Doctor. He's over the control panel trying to figure out the right co-ordinates so we don't go for another swim. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Ah-ha!" he shouts, and yanks a lever causing the rest of us, who were unprepared for movement, to promptly fall over.
    
    
                              
    
    Whilst Donna yells at the Doctor to give a warning next time, I open the doors onto the view of the castle. I breathe in deeply, remembering the slightly damp smell of the air. I open my eyes to find a lovely 'CLOSED FOR REPAIRS' sign staring me in the face. I sigh and turn back to the TARDIS accepting the return back to the hub. Instead of looking disappointed, Jack is busy whispering to the Doctor and I can't help but feel curious about whatever trick he has up his sleeve.
    
    
                              
    
    "Right," the Doctor announces, "hold on tight as this requires some expert flying."
    
    
                              
    
    I hang on for dear life as I'm never quite sure how serious he is and brace for the landing jolt.
    
    
                              
    
    Jack looks like a child on Christmas as he steers me into the depths of the TARDIS to change. I'm not quite sure what that entails and I definitely don't expect to look like some medieval peasant. 
    
    
                              
    
    He drags me to the TARDIS doors, flings them open and announces "I present to you 1300 Caerphilly!"
    
    
                              
    
    I can't believe my eyes. The castle is full of life, people going about their business, yelling, selling, chatting. And none of them seeming to notice that a blue police box has appeared out of nowhere. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Pretty cool isn't it?" the Doctor remarks as he strides past. 
    
    
                              
    
    I stand frozen, still not quite believing. Donna squeezes my arm "Don't worry you get used to it, mostly."
    
    
                              
    
    Jack's already making his presence known in the castle grounds, chatting up everyone who speaks to him. I wander over and kiss him on the cheek. He turns around with a grin that says 'we're going to cause as much trouble here as physically possible' and part of me just can't wait.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **A/N - sorry about the long break guys I just couldn't think of a way to further the plot so this isn't quite up to my normal standard and I hope you enjoyed! :)**
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+17+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+17%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2017&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2017%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	19. Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 18 - Wattpad

Torchwood; Janto - Chapter 18 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)  


  
  
  


##  Torchwood; Janto 

by Miso_soup_27  


  


######  [Torchwood; Janto](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219464596-torchwood-janto)

Table of contents  


  * [ Author's note  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862060250-torchwood-janto-author%27s-note)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860828022-torchwood-janto-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://www.wattpad.com/860839850-torchwood-janto-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861062570-torchwood-janto-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://www.wattpad.com/861653759-torchwood-janto-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862030121-torchwood-janto-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://www.wattpad.com/862234022-torchwood-janto-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://www.wattpad.com/863388642-torchwood-janto-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://www.wattpad.com/864596876-torchwood-janto-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://www.wattpad.com/865189667-torchwood-janto-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://www.wattpad.com/867633424-torchwood-janto-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://www.wattpad.com/869458214-torchwood-janto-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://www.wattpad.com/876493640-torchwood-janto-chapter-12)
  * [ Post-it notes and the past  ](https://www.wattpad.com/887249207-torchwood-janto-post-it-notes-and-the-past)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://www.wattpad.com/892188388-torchwood-janto-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://www.wattpad.com/901639540-torchwood-janto-chapter-15)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://www.wattpad.com/903644773-torchwood-janto-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://www.wattpad.com/975331450-torchwood-janto-chapter-17)
  * [ Chapter 18  ](https://www.wattpad.com/982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Torchwood; Janto

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

The day to day life of Jack and Ianto. Marriage is playing on Jack's mind, and the worry of Jack leaving him scares Ianto. Told from both Jack and Ianto's POV.

[~~#~~ **captainjackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/captainjackharkness) [~~#~~ **doctorwho**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/doctorwho) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **ianto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ianto) [~~#~~ **iantojones**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/iantojones) [~~#~~ **jackharkness**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jackharkness) [~~#~~ **janto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janto) [~~#~~ **torchwood**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/torchwood)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter 18 

  
  
22  


  
1  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
by [Miso_soup_27](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  


  
[ by **Miso_soup_27** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miso_soup_27)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+18+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+18%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2018&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2018%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+18+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+18%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2018&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2018%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **_Jack's POV_**
    
    
                              
    
    Turns out I never knew how much of a history neek Ianto is. He's rushing through the castle struggling to take everything in and at the same time pointing out everything that catches his eye. I suggest we go inside, up to the top of one of the towers to try and spot Donna and the Doctor as we seem to have become separated. 
    
    
                              
    
    After the longest climb of my life – I don't think I've seen that many stairs in one place before – we're standing at the north-western corner of the castle underneath a huge Welsh flag. I'm scanning the crowds below for any glimpse of red hair or a swishing coat, things sure to stand out, but with no success. Meanwhile, Ianto is begging me to recreate the scene from the film Titanic. I humour him but I can't shake the nagging feeling that something's wrong.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm on top of the world!" Ianto yells the cheesy line into the air, receiving a few puzzled looks in return. He turns to me and sighs.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's beautiful! I never knew it was so tall, the towers are always closed to the public." 
    
    
                              
    
    I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feelings as I thought as before I can say anything he adds, "Don't worry, they'll turn up later. They always do." 
    
    
                              
    
    Despite his reassurance, I'm still worried but can't think for long as Ianto grabs my arm, pulling me back down the stairs towards the market. 
    
    
                              
    
    The market turns out to be a perfect distraction, especially watching Ianto explore it. He's chatting to a woman about the recent battle in the area when I catch a glimpse of a familiar long brown coat. I grab his arm and we're off with Ianto shouting a quick apology over his shoulder. The Doctor is quite obviously chasing something or someone, I just hope it won't be too much of an issue. Ianto's nerves have been stretched to much recently. 
    
    
                              
    
    The Doctor comes to an abrupt halt resulting in us running into the back of him, nearly knocking him over. He turns and shakes his head at us, I'm relieved to see his usual grin but still concerned at the lack of Donna. As if he can read my mind, he says "Donna wandered off a while ago saying something about the fascinating landscape." I frown, that doesn't sound like the Donna I know at all. "Bit strange really, I never thought she like the country," the Doctor added. 
    
    
                              
    
    We follow him through the low arch in front of us and find nothing. A completely empty courtyard which seems eerily quiet when compared to the bustle of the market. I turn to the Doctor, expecting a grand plan. To my surprise, it's Ianto who steps forward and whispers, "there's something in the corner." He points to the furthest corner and sure enough there's a slight shimmer indicating a rift of some sort.
    
    
                              
    
    I walk over, scooping up a rock on my way over. I lob the rock through the rift and expect nothing to happen. Instead I hear a loud exclamation of "who threw that?" Donna. All three of us breathe a sigh of relief. Then it dawns on us that Donna's inside the rift. The Doctor appears behind me with Ianto in tow. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Donna?" he shouts into the rift, "Can you hear me?" 
    
    
                              
    
    A rock comes sailing through in reply accompanied by "Perfectly, don't go throwing any more rocks!" 
    
    
                              
    
    We soon establish that it would be very easy for Donna to get back through, apart from the slight issue of it being 5 metres above her head. The Doctor goes back to the TARDIS and returns with an impressively large coil of rope. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Why can't you fly the TARDIS in there and get her?" Ianto asks. I don't fully understand either and I expect the answer will be along the lines of 'wibbly wobbly timey-wimey stuff'.
    
    
                              
    
    "She doesn't do well in small rifts," replies the Doctor simply. 
    
    
                              
    
    A short while later, Donna is back on the right side of the rift mostly complaining about how undignified being dragged on the end of a rope is. The Doctor zaps the rift with his sonic screwdriver which soon closes – suspiciously easily in my opinion. 
    
    
                              
    
    We head to the TARDIS and are soon vworping our way back to the hub.
    
    
                                          

To be Continued...

**Torchwood; Janto**

Last updated: Nov 17, 2020

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Torchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+18+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D219464596&caption=%3Cb%3ETorchwood%3B+Janto+-+Chapter+18%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThe+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&tags=captainjackharkness%2Cdoctorwho%2Cfanfiction%2Cgay%2Cianto%2Ciantojones%2Cjackharkness%2Cjanto%2Ctorchwood%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/219464596)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2018&body=Torchwood%3B%20Janto%20-%20Chapter%2018%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F219464596-256-k142797.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+The+day+to+day+life+of+Jack+and+Ianto.+Marriage+is+playing+on+Jack%27s+mind%2C+and+the+worry+of+Jack+leaving+him+scares+Ianto.+%0ATold+from+both+Jack+and+Ianto%27s+POV.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F982751713-torchwood-janto-chapter-18%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
